Friends: The One With The Drunken Night
by GuardianZoe
Summary: Chandler and Monica get drunk one night and feelings are revealed.


I wrote this one shot a while ago. I hope it's okay. Thank you all for the reviews on my other stories too, it means a lot!

* * *

Cold crisp sheets covered her hot spent body, delicate fingers curled around the pillow and soft breaths escaped her parted lips. She lay on her stomach with her dark eyebrows pressed together in confusion after opening her eyes. She lifted her head slowly and turned onto her side trying to gather her surroundings. Her hand ran through her raven hair then across her lips, wiping away faded red lipstick from the night before. Her eyebrows remained furrowed as she examined the room. It was familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint why. Rolling over with the sheets close to her body, her eyes widened and any note of confusion once present was now gone.

She was in his bed.

She was in his bed and she was naked.

She looked closely at the photo-frame on his bedside table which held a photo of him and her brother in it before she placed it face down not wanting to see it any longer.

Leaning over the bed, she searched for her clothes but couldn't find them. She sighed and grabbed a sweatshirt of his from the hook on the door. Slipping it over her head, she grabbed the door handle, holding onto it for a short while contemplating whether or not to step out of the room. Finally, she decided on turning the handle and peering out.

There she saw him in his robe, at the far end of the room, in the kitchen, cooking bacon. He was singing and dancing mindlessly as he poked at the food with kitchen tongs. She smiled to herself and stepped out of his bedroom. He hadn't noticed her presence so she took this as an advantage and started to sneak up behind him, on her way, discovering her clothes from the night before scattered across a Barcalounger. He had his back to the kitchen counter where she sat down and when he turned around and saw her, he squealed.

"Morning," she smiled, "Nice moves."

"Morning, Mon'. You sleep okay?" he asked.

"Amazing," she nodded and accepted the coffee he handed her, "Chandler, did we…"

"Have sex?" asked Chandler and threw the towel onto his shoulder, "You're naked underneath my sweatshirt, what does that tell you?" he laughed.

"I can't really remember much of it."

"Oh, just what a guy likes to hear," he quipped.

Monica was quick to try and fix what she thought had been broken, "No, no, I didn't mean it to sound bad. I just… wish I could remember it all. I shouldn't have drunk so much."

Chandler put bacon and toast onto two plates and handed her one, "You did drink a hell of a lot," he laughed, "I have a few beers too but I remember it."

"Were we any good?"

"Oh, we were amazing. _You _were amazing."

Monica looked down, a blush caressing her cheeks.

"What parts do you remember?" he asked.

Monica inwardly smiled and thought back to the night before.

/previous night/

"I'm not upset or anything, I'm just saying, he could have called," a frustrated Monica sighed and pressed the bottle of Tequila to her lips again, "It's just decency, really, isn't it?"

Chandler hummed in response, watching her with his chin rested in his hand. They were sat on the stairs outside of their apartments; Chandler listening to Monica complain about her blind date that hadn't shown, as she drowned her sorrows.

"Rachel set me up with him, he could have contacted her somehow."

Chandler placed his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him, and kissed her head. "You don't need a guy. You're a strong, independent, beautiful woman," he said, his voice pitching to sound more feminine.

Monica laughed and nudged him, "You're right. I don't need a man," she put her hand on his thigh, "because I have you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chandler feigned being offended.

Monica rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh, "You're my best friend, you know."

"Don't let Rachel hear you say that."

"Don't get me wrong, Rachel's great and is what I would call a best friend but you're different. You've always been there for me."

"So has Rachel."

"No, no, not like you have. We've never fallen out or anything. You mean too much to me for me to let that happen. You're a good best friend, Chandler."

"And so are you," he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's go in mine and have some beers, yeah?"

Monica nodded with a smile and he helped her up and into his apartment. He took the Tequila from her and handed her a beer.

They drank several more beers as they sat in his Barcalounger, Monica in his lap and cuddled into him, watching a rerun of an old black and white film. Suddenly, Monica felt sad and placed her beer on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down, "Isn't this what you used to do with Kathy?"

Chandler too put down his beer, "We'd stay up late and watch reruns, yeah."

"Like this?" she gestured between them.

"No, not like this. I had a canoe then remember."

Monica rolled her eyes and he apologised, "No, not like this. Why is it upsetting you?"

/present day/

Monica looked sheepishly down at her breakfast, "The image of you two like that was… uncomfortable."

"You don't remember what happened next?" asked Chandler, hoping to skip over the topic of Kathy.

Monica shook her head and he smiled.

/previous night/

Chandler's hand rubbed Monica's back, comforting her, as her gaze trailed over his lips, then his hand stopped still when she pressed her lips hard into his. His eyebrows shot up and he pulled back.

"Woah, woah, what was that?"

"A kiss."

"Why?"

Monica shrugged and Chandler scanned her eyes but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"You're drunk."

"I know. But I still want to do this."

"Monica."

"I… I like you, Chandler."

"What?"

Monica adjusted herself in his lap and played with a button on his shirt, "I kind of have a crush on you."

"Wh-since when?"

"Well, remember all that joking around we did in Montauk about you being my boyfriend? I, uh, guess I just warmed up to the idea after a little while. I was just scared of ever telling you in case... in case I lost my best friend."

She continued to not look at him and play with his shirt so Chandler took the lead. He covered her hand with his and kissed her. He felt his hair being pulled as she deepened their kiss and moved to straddle him. He clutched her thighs and lifted her up, walking them to his bedroom. He placed her back on her feet and shut the door. Monica sat on his bed, undoing her own trousers and pulling her shirt over her head. Chandler did the same, pulling his trousers down once he had removed his shirt, then climbed over Monica on the bed.

He felt Monica's heels pressing into his calves and her thumbs hooking into the top of his boxers. They continued to kiss, Monica moaning his name when he moved his kisses to her neck and shoulder. Her warm hands left a tingling trail over his back and shoulders as they moved upwards to run through his hair. He undid her bra and slid it down over her arms and off, leaving gentle kisses along her arms as he moved. He then looped his fingers around the hem of her underwear and they locked eyes; she granted him permission and so they continued.

/present day/

"Oh my God, I remember," said Monica with her hands covering her mouth briefly before she laughed, "You didn't take much convincing."

"A beautiful woman said she had a crush on me – I couldn't turn that down."

Monica rolled her eyes and bit into a slice of toast.

"So, uh," Chandler scratched his forehead with the kitchen tongs, "was that a one-time thing or…" he threw the tongs down.

"I hope not."

"Really?"

Monica nodded and Chandler smiled his boyish grin and looked down at his feet as they scuffed the floor. "Okay, cool," his eyes twinkled when he looked back up at her.

"Cool," said Monica, wiggling her eyebrows and biting into her toast again. "Though," Monica thought back to the photo-frame in his bedroom of Chandler and her brother, "maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a little while? That way, the others won't find out and we'll be able to feel relaxed – we won't have them pressuring us to rush into anything."

Chandler nodded, "Sounds good to me. So, this means sneaking around?"

"Oh, lots of it."

"I can't wait."

Chandler prodded at the bacon with a fork, not really knowing what to say next.

"Come on," said Monica, "Eat up. You're going to need your energy for round two."

Chandler lifted his head, "Round two?"

"Oh, yeah," Monica's eyes twinkled over the cup of coffee she was sipping.

Chandler tried not to dance with glee, instead picking up his toast and taking quick bites. Whatever this was between them, it was going to be amazing.


End file.
